Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated by Christophee. New facts for consideration New facts go at the top of the list. All information contributed here must be verified. Please make sure that the fact is not already included on the list. Thank you. *...that including special events, exactly 100 robots competed in the Sixth Wars? *...that in Firestorm's first win, it broke the Shortest Battle Record, and in its final win, it broke the record for Most Out of the Arena flips? *...that the first and third World Championship runners-up fought in round 1 of Series 5? *...that 7 out of 10 Tag Team Runners-up lost in the first round of the same, or following, wars as their Tag Team competition? *...that in both Grand Final Semi-Final stages in Dutch Robot Wars, Bamm Bamm lost to a robot that it had already defeated earlier in its career? *...that every House Robot fell down the pit in Series 2? *...that despite appearing in six main series and both Extremes, Panic Attack never faced any other UK Grand Champion? *...that if you count Tornado's interchangeable weapons as a lifter, every heat final in Series 7 had at least one robot armed with lifter or flipper? *...that The Fifth Wars was the only wars not to have a newcoming team win a heat, and that only three newcoming teams passed the second round in the entire wars? *...that despite losing in the first round of the Antweight Championship in Extreme 2, Team BlazerBotics' two antweights, Chroma and Hades, both won international antweight events not long afterwards? *...that Bodyhammer and Killertron are the only UK finalists to have more Losses than Wins? *...that in the first two appearances of Thermidor, it defeated a previous series semi-finalist? *...that out of the 12 robots who reached a Semi-Final in Dutch Robot Wars, 7 featured spinning weapons? *...that despite reaching the first Grand Final, Recyclopse broke down in all but two of its appearances? *...that all the grand finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2, apart from Meshuggah and Twister, have battled the same robot twice? *...that Sir Killalot featured in every first round battle that Supernova did? *...that apart from Terrorhurtz, the top ten seeds of Series 7 were thrown out of the arena at least once at some point? *...that in Series 7, four consecutive heat finals ended with an OotA before four consecutive heat finals ended with judges' decisions? *...that every robot to have been in a battle with Derek and progress fought against Bigger Brother in Series 6? *...that with the exception of Spikasaurus, every team to have defeated Suicidal Tendencies has lost to, or been replaced by a robot that lost to Razer or Tornado? *...that every time any incarnation of Hammerhead appeared in anything, it lost in the second round of the heats? *...that of the eight robots in New Blood to have competed in Series 6, three of them were in the same heat as eventual champions Tornado? *...that Sir Killalot was involved in every battle in Heat B of Series 5 with Sgt Bash not involved once, and was also involved in every battle in Heat C of Series 6, but Matilda, Growler and Dead Metal weren't involved at all? *...that Growler was never involved as a House Robot in a Grand Final? *...that Atomic only ever lost to a Grand Finalist, and in both of its unseeded appearances, it lost to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that Colossus, Cedric Slammer and Mega Hurts, who fought Firestorm in a first round melee in the Sixth Wars, all came from Preston in Lancashire? *...that despite the prescence of Sergeant Bash in both of its matches, its wooden armour, and calls from fans for it to be burnt, Brutus Maximus never was set ablaze? *...that three UK Grand Champions - Roadblock, Panic Attack and Razer - all scored the highest pinball scores in their respective competitions? *...that every heavyweight robot bought after Robot Wars by Team Cylon, (Hydra, S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Wheely Big Cheese), has been defeated by Dominator 2 in either Series 5 or 6 of Robot Wars? *...that all of the grand finalists of Series 5 were at least wedged onto the pit twice during the competition? *...that both robots of Team Demon, Kliptonite and Diabolus, faced Major Tom, another robot from the Isle of Sheppey, in their only battle? *...that Shredder and S3 were in the same heat in Series 5 and 6? *...that all of the heat semi-finalists from Heat B of Series 4 either won an award or a competition? *...that Combat Ant was the first robot to throw another out with a spinning weapon, and was the only non-heavyweight to do so? *...that Slicer is the only reigning Grand Champion not to attempt to retain its title in any war? *...that Kat 3, Barber-Ous and a robot from Team Monad were in the same heats of Series 5 and 6? *...that Fiona Ryland of the Terminal Ferocity team designed the tracks for Plunderbird? *...that every battle from Series 4 that Dominator 2 fought in featured a seeded previous semi-finalist? *...that of all the Grand Finalists in the UK series, only the T.R.A.C.I.E. team failed to qualify for or enter any other series, including Robot Wars Extreme? *...that of all 96 robots in the fourth wars, only Razer, Bigger Brother, Firestorm, Diotoir, Reactor 2, Rick, Kat 3, Prizephita Mach 2, Clawed Hopper and Destruct-A-Bubble performed better in Series 5? *... that only the Grand Finals of Series 2 and 3 did not go to a judges' decision? *...that in the Semi-Finals of Series 5 and Series 6, Razer defeated the robot that had just defeated Wild Thing in the losers melee in the second round? *...that the winner and runner-up of German Robot Wars, Black Hole and Tsunami, actually fought in the first round of the series? *...that Leighbot was captained by a man named Robin Williams and St Agro featured a Michael Gambon? *...that Series 2 was the only UK series to feature a third place playoff in which both robots were still fully functional? *...that Mammoth faced a robot from Team Typhoon in 3 out of the 4 battles it fought in? *...that Panic Attack was the only reigning UK champion never to make a Grand Final again? *...that Team Cold Fusion is technically the only team to have entered both Series 1 and 7, despite having completely different team members and completely different robots? *...that Razer, Milly-Ann Bug and Team Cold Fusion were in the same heat in Series 2 and 4? *...that the heat semi-finalists from Heat M of Series 3 all reached at least 2 series semi-finals? *...that Cerberus and Diotoir have astonishing similarities; both encountered huge amounts of misfortune regarding weapons, made the heat final of Series 3, fought in the First World Championship representing a foreign country, returned as a seed for Series 4 but was easily defeated by a flipper, fought in a Tag Team in Extreme 1, and made a one-off appearance in Extreme 2 which it lost quite easily? *...that Bamm Bamm and Lizzard were the only robots to reach both Grand Finals of Dutch Robot Wars, but neither of them won their heat on both occasions having each received a "wildcard" in one of the series? *...that had Anarchy defeated Tornado in Series 6, it would have fought Hypno-Disc in a rematch from Series 3, and if it had won, it would have fought Dominator 2 in a grudge match from Series 4? Previous fun facts Category:Featured Content